


Laughter

by Miss_Laney



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mercie knows about it, Reader is doing their best, Sylvain sets a trap, trolls the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: Mercedes allows one of Sylvain's jokes to go through, and involves the reader on accident.





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm sorry, but it was too funny for me to intervene."

You felt sweat running down your cheeks, an annoyed glint in your eyes.

You’d tried to take care of the horses in the stables, but of course nothing could be easy in the Officer’s Academy.

“Sylvain…” you hissed under your breath, wiping off your knees, them scraped from the angry and stampeding horses.

You heard a low giggle behind you.

Mercedes.

“Did you know?” You groaned, cheeks flushing a dark hue of red.

She burst into laughter. “I’m sorry!” She choked out through laughter. “But it was too funny for me to intervene!”

“Yeah, yeah…” You said, a deep blush spreading to your ears as you stood.

“Oh, don’t be such a stick in the mud!” She chuckled quietly, taking your hand in hers.


End file.
